


[Podfic of] The Mirror Wheel Eye

by the24thkey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Iruka saw his first execution barely a year after the Kyuubi. The executioner was a wire thin ninja in combat uniform, one eye covered and his hair almost white in the brutal sun.





	[Podfic of] The Mirror Wheel Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mirror Wheel Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834335) by [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus). 



****

 

**Length:**  04:30:11

 

**Download:**

[part 1](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/mirrorwheeleye%20part1.mp3)

[part 2](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/mirrorwheeleye%20part%202.mp3)

Open in a new tab to stream

 

 

**Music:**  Initially I was planning on using Wind by Akeboshi because of Reasons, but then I was like, holy shit, Sukima Switch! So yeah, it's Shizuku by Sukima Switch.

 

 

With thanks to the author for granting me permission to record this fic, and lattice_frames for the beta. <3


End file.
